Finge que me Amas
by Selesme Cari
Summary: Lyzerg regresa, encontrándose con que su ausencia ocasionó algunos cambios. Entre ellos, haber perdido el amor de Hao / universo alterno


_**Disclaimer:**_** Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

**Finge que me Amas**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Hay un Problema" **

Debí haberme negado cuando Yoh me invitó a pasar mis vacaciones en la pensión. Desde un principio ya me parecía una locura volver a Japón, después de haber jurado no regresar jamás… Y ahora, no sólo regresaré, sino que me quedaré en la casa Asakura. "Como en los viejos tiempos" me dijo Yoh por teléfono.

No, ya nada es "Como en los viejos tiempos".

Lo Acepto: Extraño mucho a mis amigos, ¡Son tres años de no verlos! Y es por eso que decidí visitarlos en estas vacaciones. Pero, se supone que era una simple visita… ¡No que me quedaría en casa de Yoh! El plan era quedarme en un hotel, y visitarlos… ¡No convivir las veinticuatro horas del día con ellos!

— _¡Justamente todos están aquí!—_exclamó Yoh con entusiasmo durante nuestra conversación telefónica más reciente—_ Horo Horo, su hermana, Chocolove, Tamao… _

— _¿Y Anna que dice al respecto? No creo que esté muy contenta con tanta gente en su casa._

—_Ella… —_lanzó una risita nerviosa paradespués quedarse callado_— Nos pone muchos quehaceres _—dijo en un suspiro resignado.

— _¿Lo ves? No quiero causar molestias. Ya tengo mis reservaciones y…_

— _¡No es molestia, Lyzerg! —_me insistió_— Todos estarán muy contentos de tenerte por aquí._

—_Pero, Yoh…_

— _¡No pienso aceptar un "No"! _

Medité un poco, para finalmente:

—_Está bien._

¡Lo hice! Accedí y sin que me insistiera mucho.

— _¡Que gusto! Estaremos todos juntos… ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! _

Aquel era el momento indicado para decirle que ya nada podía ser como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo no lo hice: Me quedé callado.

Las cosas no podían ser igual: Ya no éramos aquellos jóvenes de dieciséis años que llegaban tarde a la escuela, o que con frecuencia eran suspendidos de clases. Ahora ya teníamos diecinueve años, cada quien estudiaba en una escuela diferente, cada uno de nosotros escogió su propio camino a seguir.

Y como si Yoh me hubiese leído el pensamiento exclamó:

— _¡Extraño ir a la escuela contigo y los chicos!_

—_También yo, Yoh._

Aquellos días de escuela fueron los mejores días de mi vida, o al menos los mejores que he tenido hasta ahora.

— _¿Qué tal le va a los chicos? —_pregunté tratando de ponerme al corriente sobre la vida de los demás.

En estos tres años no hubo mucho contacto entre ellos y yo, con el único que me escribía frecuentemente era con Yoh.

—_Están algo sentidos contigo, dicen que te has olvidado por completo de ellos._

Sonreí, ya habría tiempo de arreglar eso. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba, retomar un poco la amistad perdida.

—_Lyzerg hay algunas cosas que no te he dicho. _

— _¿Cómo cuáles?_

—_Pues, mi hermano…_

Golpe bajo. ¿Por qué Yoh tuvo que mencionarlo? Cuando abandoné Japón hace tres años para volver a mi natal Inglaterra, lo más doloroso fue despedirme de su hermano.

Hao Asakura, el amor de mi juventud. Él y yo teníamos una extraña relación, la cual llegó a su final el día en que yo decidí volver a Londres.

Tampoco volví a saber de él. Los primeros meses, bombardeaba a Yoh de preguntas sobre Hao: "¿Cómo está?" "¿Qué está estudiando?" "¿Le va bien?" "¿Me extraña?" "¿Te ha preguntado por mí?" "¿Sabes si piensa escribirme pronto?"

Pero, con el paso del tiempo dejé de hacerlo. Yoh no contestaba a todas mis preguntas e incluso parecía un poco incomodo, entonces lo comprendí: Hao no tenía ningún interés en saber sobre mí e Yoh no se atrevía a decírmelo. Habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, dejé de abrumar al pobre Yoh con mis tontas preguntas sobre su hermano.

Durante estos tres años, no habíamos vuelto a hablar de él… ¿Por qué ahora lo mencionaba Yoh?

— _¿Qué pasa con él? —_me aventuré a preguntar, sintiendo un extraño presentimiento.

—_Tal vez no soy el más indicado para decírtelo, pero no quiero que te lleves la sorpresa cuando estés aquí y…_

—_Al grano, por favor. _

—_Bueno… —_suspiró—_ Él lleva un año saliendo con alguien, es una relación seria. _

No debería afectarme, lo nuestro fue un romance de juventud. Hao lo dejó muy claro al no tratar de contactarme durante estos tres años. Entonces, ¿Por qué… duele? ¿Por qué me dolió saber que él estaba con alguien más?

— _¿Qué tan seria es su relación? _—pregunté y extrañamente mi voz sonó ronca.

—_Viven juntos._

— _¿En la pensión? _

—_No, Hao ya no vive aquí. Ellos tienen un departamento. _

Guardé silencio por un par de segundos, necesitaba asimilar la información.

—_Lyzerg… No debería preguntar pero, ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?_

Buena pregunta… Aunque formulada en el momento equivocado.

—_Es un bonito recuerdo —_le dije con simpleza.

Yoh suspiró con alivio, y lo escuché reír un poco.

— _¿Qué sucede? _—le pregunté sin comprender su reacción.

—_Temía que siguieras enamorado de él._

— _¿Y eso por qué?_

—_Eres mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos y no quiero que sufras por nadie… Ni siquiera por mi hermano._

— _¿Sufrir?_

—_Hao parece muy enamorado._

Juro que escuché —y sentí— algo quebrarse en mí.

—_Yoh, me alegro mucho por él._

— _¡Bueno, ya tengo que colgar! Annita luego se enoja por la cuenta del teléfono._

—_Pero, Manta la paga._

— _¡Es verdad!—Yoh volvió a reír— Aún así, ella se enoja. _

Después de ponerme de acuerdo con él —se empeñó en ir a buscarme al aeropuerto—, nos deseamos buena suerte y colgamos.

Me recosté en la cama, tratando de no pensar. Sólo quería dormir.

Y ahora estoy en el aeropuerto, esperando a que Yoh llegue. Recriminándome una y otra vez el haber aceptado su invitación de quedarme en la pensión.

¿Por qué no quiero quedarme? No lo sé. Quizás porque estando ahí es más probable que me encuentre con Hao, porque a pesar de ya no vivir ahí es normal que visite a Yoh de vez en cuando ¿no?

Bueno, ¿y si me encuentro con Hao, qué? ¡No tendría nada de malo! Simplemente nos saludaremos y pondremos al corriente de nuestras vidas, tal y como lo haré con los otros.

Y lo más probable, es que Hao visite la pensión en compañía de… su nueva pareja.

_Él lleva un año saliendo con alguien, es una relación seria. _

Una relación seria… ¿Qué tan seria puede ser, tratándose de Hao?

— ¡Lyzerg! —me gritan a lo lejos.

No puedo equivocarme, es la voz de Yoh.

Y al girarme me encuentro frente a frente con él.

Los años le han sentado bien. Es mucho más alto y su rostro parece más maduro, se ha vuelto más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Inesperadamente algo en mi interior se remueve:

"Así luce Hao actualmente" —pienso involuntariamente.

— ¡Hola Lyzerg, ingrato! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —me saluda el chico junto a Yoh.

Un muchacho un poco más alto que Yoh, con el cabello de color azul. Esa mirada traviesa es inconfundible, al igual que la enorme sonrisa de niño que se encuentra adornando su rostro.

— ¡Horo Horo! —sonrío también con emoción.

Él me da un fuerte abrazo, demasiado apretado, que casi me deja sin aire en los pulmones. Luego me suelta, y comienza a reclamarme que me haya "perdido" por tres años. Yoh sólo sonríe, escuchando atentamente los reproches de Horo y mis vanos intentos por excusarme.

Después de terminar con su larga lista de reclamos, Horo Horo le dice a Yoh que es hora de irnos… ¡Porque ya le dio hambre! No puedo evitar reír, él no ha cambiado en nada.

El escucharlo decir que tiene mucha hambre porque su hermana lo hizo ayunar, me hace pensar que tal vez Yoh tiene razón: "Todos será como en los viejos tiempos"

Una vez en el autobús, Yoh se quedó dormido.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —murmura Horo viendo a Yoh dormir.

—Así parece —sonrío, sentado a su lado.

— ¿Sabes? Se te ha extrañado mucho… ¡Ryu más que nadie! Lo cual me recuerda, que debo advertirte que ha preparado un gran banquete para ti.

— ¿Ah sí? —una gota de sudor resbala por mi frente.

— ¡Sí! Claro que yo te ayudaré a comerlo —ríe con mucho entusiasmo.

Lo escuchó parlotear sobre la deliciosa comida que ha preparado Ryu, y quejarse de que no lo hayan dejado acercarse a la cocina para nada en toda la mañana.

Me siento melancólico, estas eran el tipo de conversaciones que tenía con Horo Horo cada mañana cuando íbamos rumbo a la escuela. ¡Era el mismo escenario! Yoh dormido, Horo parloteando, yo sonriendo…

Pero, faltaba algo:

Manta tratando de despertar a Yoh, Ren quejándose de lo escandaloso que es Horo Horo, Chocolove interviniendo con alguna de sus bromas, ocasionando que Ren y Horo lo golpearan, Hao aprovechando la distracción para abrazarme y acaparar toda mi atención.

—_No le prestes atención a esos tontos. Para eso estoy aquí, para que sólo me mires a mí._

Solía decirme lo mismo todos los días, provocando que Horo y Ren se ofendieran. Siempre terminábamos igual: Ren, Horo y Hao peleando, Yoh sin despertar con un Manta resignado, y yo escuchando los chistes de Chocolove. Y al llegar a la escuela, Anna nos reprochaba el habernos quedado dormidos, mientras que Tamao se disculpaba por no habernos despertado pero…

—_La señorita Anna me ordenó que no lo hiciera —_nos decía con el rostro lleno de vergüenza.

— ¡Lyzerg, te quedaste ido! —la voz de Horo Horo me saca de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿En qué tanto piensas?

—Recordaba cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— ¿Por qué no vinieron los demás?

Soné como si pretendiera que el venir por mí fuera algo primordial.

—A Chocolove le tocó la limpieza… ¡Milagrosamente yo me salvé! Anna anda más exigente de lo normal —me explicó Horo tranquilamente.

—Supongo que no está muy contenta con todos viviendo en su casa —sonreí apenado, ya que yo también viviría ahí por un tiempo.

— ¡Pues quien sabe! Ya ves como es ella —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, por eso no vino Chocolove. ¿Y los demás?

—Manta está en clases, Ryu sigue preparándote sus platillos especiales, Tamao le ayuda, Anna se quedó en casa viendo sus telenovelas, dijo que hoy era el final de "Corazón de Arlequín" y no pensaba perdérselo por nada del mundo, Pilika tuvo que ir a hacer unas compras, ni idea de lo que vaya a comprar… —sonrió abiertamente, parecía muy animado.

— ¿Y Ren?

La mirada de Horo cambió, y su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¿Horo Horo…?

No pude evitar preocuparme, aquella transformación en la expresión de su rostro me hizo pensar lo peor.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—No… No sé si sabe que regresaste —me dijo cruzando los brazos, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

— ¿Cómo no lo sabe? ¡Creí que todos en la pensión lo sabían!

—Él ya no vive en la pensión —me contestó secamente.

—¿Se fue a vivir con su hermana? ¿Regresó a China?

—Sigue aquí —contestó aun mirando por la ventanilla del autobús—. Y no, no vive con su hermana.

Quise preguntarle más, que me diera una explicación… ¿Por qué Ren no vivía con ellos? Pero, preferí quedarme callado. Ya habría tiempo de saberlo todo, además Horo Horo no parecía muy a gusto con ese tema de conversación.

"Tal vez pasó algo entre ellos" —pensé al recordar el modo en que se llevaban.

Siempre discutían, pero daban la impresión que debajo de toda esa antipatía había algo más… _profundo._

— ¡Yoh despierta, aquí nos bajamos! —Horo Horo sacudió a Yoh que aún dormía.

Yoh bostezó perezosamente y sonrió. Los tres nos pusimos de pie, dispuestos a bajar del transporte.

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

**N/A: **¡Extrañamente me ha quedado cortito el capítulo! Me sorprendo a mí misma, no he terminado mis demás fanfics —de hecho andan abandonados— y he empezado otro.

¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Fue una idea que surgió repentinamente en mi cabeza! Idea ocasionada por haberme pasado todo el fin de semana leyendo fanfics HaoxLyzerg.

Tengo planeado cinco capítulos más, no quiero que sea una historia muy larga (tengo pendientes mis demás fanfics).

¿Por qué Lyzerg? ¡Porque desde hace tiempo quería escribir sobre él! Aunque lo había hecho antes en "Como Duele", ahora es diferente.

Al igual que mis otros fanfics, es un universo alterno. Sí, también será Shonen Ai.

¡Comentarios, Sugerencia y demás críticas, son bien recibidas!

¡Hasta el próximo Capítulo!


End file.
